


El Yunque

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Mick's asked to save the Men of Letters' missing hunter and doesn't really know what he's gotten himself in for.





	El Yunque

**Author's Note:**

Mick wasn't really sure why he was doing this, why was this his job? He wasn't a hunter, he didn't go out in the field if he could possibly help it so why now? It was obvious why now. Ketch was up to his neck in it and since the usual brute force approach had clearly not worked, a more diplomatic solution was required. Mick still wasn't sure why that means him but he couldn't exactly argue, which is how he found himself traipsing through the El Yunque rainforest with the help of his guide and translator Sebastian, currently on loan from PRoML.

As can be expected from any rainforest, the way wasn't exactly straightforward and Mick honestly had no idea what he was going to find. None of them did. All they knew was people went missing in this forest and now Ketch was one of them. Mick pulled his silken handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. He still wasn't sure why he was being sent in now though. Ketch had been missing for almost a year. Why did they want him back so urgently? He'd heard rumours about a possible excursion to America but there were all sorts of rumours going around the Men of Letters. There were even rumours that Mick and Ketch... anyway it doesn't matter. The point was that often the rumours in the offices were nothing more than that. Rumours.

Mick was pulled out of his train of thought when he almost tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground, reminding him just how much he needed to focus. As they approached the clearing, Mick began to get nervous. He honestly didn't know what he planned to say. He didn't have much time to think though before he heard shouting. " Brabramabra! Ma braso mabrama brabramabra! Soma te!" He was about to ask Sebastian what it meant when he felt rough and scaly hands grab him. He and Sebastian were both taken to kneel in front of the pack's Alpha. 

"We come in peace, we mean you no harm." Mick told her, in what he hoped was a gentle and reassuring tone that would potentially not get them eaten.

"Ma tema bra mama. Ma mama ma te bra." Sebastian repeated, in the native tongue of the Chupacabra pack.

" Te mama tema te temabra mama, gg bramatema." The pack's Alpha said in an aside to one of her followers. "Ma brama ma tema brama?"

Mick glanced at Sebastian who answered his Quizzical look, "She says you sound like her favourite and wants to know why you are here."

"I'm here to bring back a member of our organisation who we believe to have been taken by your pack."

"Te' brama te mate brate bra mabra te ma tematebrama mate ma maso te brama mara brara gg ma brate." Sebastian translated.

"Ma tematebrama brama braso te mabrara ma ma tema. Ma soma ma te ma?"

"She wants to know why she should help since we've tried to kill them so many times."

"We promise that in future we will not only make no more attempts on the lives of your pack, unless they try to harm any of our kind in any way, we will offer protection. Warding to ensure you are never found or bothered by humanity again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if the elders find out?" Sebastian whispered back.

"They won't, know please translate it." Sebastian nodded, translating the offer for the Alpha.

"Mabra te bramara. Mate ma gg bramatema!" Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, which Mick took as a good sign. It was proven to be even more so as Mick and Sebastian were finally allowed to stand in order to ward the area. Once they had completed their task, they returned to the clearing where they were finally presented with Ketch. He looked about how you'd expect for someone who'd spent the last 10 months living in a rainforest. He was covered in dirt and grime, to the extent that Mick wouldn't have been able to recognise him without the tattered suit. He also looked thinner, much thinner and his hair and beard were both long and tangled but the main thing was that he was alive. He also had his hands tied with a vine and another tied around his throat like a collar, with one end of which being passed to Mick. Mick moved to untie him but was met with a growl that suggested that wasn't a good idea. He would wait until they were a safe distance away before he tried to get the story, and he wanted the story. After all of that, Mick wanted to know everything. Not that Ketch would tell. Not that he'd tell of all of the things he had to do to stay alive, or where exactly his tie had gone, or indeed why for a moment Mick could have sworn he saw one of the creatures with Arthur's jet black curls.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and inspired and since this is something I've been meaning to do for a while, this is my own spin on the Ketchacabra story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
